Image pickup apparatuses capable of rotating captured images captured by image capturing units have hitherto been known.
PTL 1 discloses an image pickup apparatus that rotates a captured image captured by an image capturing unit to distribute the rotated image to a client apparatus via a network.
For example, a superimposed image superimposed on a certain position of the captured image and a mask image are known as information concerning the captured image captured by the image capturing unit. The superimposed image is an image composed of certain characters and graphics.
PTL 2 discloses an image pickup apparatus that, in response to movement of a case of a camera in a pan direction or a tilt direction, moves the position of a cursor on a display screen in accordance with the direction in which the case is moved.
PTL 3 discloses an image pickup apparatus that superimposes a mask image while continuing masking of a certain subject even if a camera changes the image capturing direction with panning or tilting.
However, with the technology disclosed in PTL 1, the rotation of the captured image captured by the image capturing unit may cause mismatch between the captured image and the information concerning the captured image, such as the superimposed image or the mask image.